


Until It Fades

by Vagrant_Blvrd



Series: Shake the Ground [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe- GTA V, Angst, Fake AH Crew, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 18:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12174249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrant_Blvrd/pseuds/Vagrant_Blvrd
Summary: Things aren't all guns and glory with the Fakes.





	Until It Fades

**Author's Note:**

> Anon asked for something in the same 'verse as Our Star Won't Fade.
> 
> Takes place before Gavin comes back to Los Santos.

It's not always recklessness and something close to believing they just might be invincible after all with the stunts they manage to pull off time and again. That they might just be able to match up to the stories people tell about them in dirty bars and shady night clubs. Whisper about in dingy alleys and rundown warehouses.

Can't be, with nights like this one. 

Ryan and Michael and a case of beer and this worry, dread, hanging over them because for all the Fakes like think they're the next closest thing to invincible, they aren't.

When reality comes crashing in on them, life kicking them full in the teeth with the fact they're fragile human beings under it all and anything, _anything_ , can put a stop to them.

Michael's steadily working his way through the beer and Ryan's there to keep an eye on him. There's a crappy made for television movie playing as they pretend they haven't had an all-around shitty day. Pretend half the crew didn't almost die in a botched heist where everything that could go wrong _did_ , Murphy laughing in their faces all the way down.

“You ever think about it?” Michael asks, waving a hand at the television. The same old tripe they always try to sell, a ring and marriage and a little house in the suburbs with kids and pets running around like that's the kind of thing everyone should strive for. “Doing that?”

Ryan looks at Michael, rims of his eyes red and tension running through him. Knuckles of the hand holding his beer bled white, something desperate in him that Ryan hates seeing. 

He forgets just how young he is sometimes, because Michael holds himself like someone older. Meets anything the world has to throw at him with a confidence, a strength few people have.

“Maybe,” Ryan says, tired down to his bones because he's made a mistake, getting close to these people. Caring too much about them to end up here, watching one of them doing his best to keep himself together and not quite making it, but that's why he's here, isn't it? Looking after the crew the way Geoff wants him to? “But that was a long time ago.”

It's a lie, because he knows that he never would have gotten that ending with Gavin. Not with the kind of lives they live, the odds stacked against them, but - 

Maybe they could have had something better, something real. Not that cookie-cutter shit the world seems so fucking determined to sell to people. Tell them that's what they need if they ever want to find happiness, like they know anything about it.

Michael snorts, and throws back the last of his beer before he goes back to watching the movie. Sneer curling his lip when the credits start to roll.

“Bunch of bullshit,” he says, reaching for another beer. “Who the fuck wants that anyway?”


End file.
